


Hoodie Thief

by SonnyDisposition



Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twincest, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: Roman's hoodie keeps disappearing so he tries to find he culprit.(I've had this posted on tumblr for a while, only thought now to post it here)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hoodie Thief

His sweater is gone.

Again.

He _just_ took it off, set it over the couch walked out for a second and boom! It's been taken!

Sure he's not gonna wear it right now, but he'd like to know where it went.

This isn't the first time this has happened, and usually it turns up sooner or later, but damn it he wants to know where it keeps going!

So he goes on the hunt.

First he checks around the couch just to make sure it hasn't fallen and he's not being paranoid about this whole sweater situation.

Then he thinks to check everyone's room, maybe someone is fucking with him and it's a long con prank.

Though, the only people who would do that is Janus and Remus, and if they're in an established prank war, Virgil.

But he may have not noticed Patton picking it up to throw in the laundry or hang up, so he checks the hooks at the front door, aaaand it's not there.

So he checks the laundry room and it isn't there either.

He thinks he knows where it would be, and he's had this sneaking suspicion the first few times it has gone missing, but it would be nice to know for sure.

He saunters his way to his twins (and for now secret boyfriends) room, the door is closed so he tries to quietly turn the knob and open it a crack to peak inside just incase, ya never know what Remus is doing behind closed doors.

And what he just so happens to be doing right now is... lounging.

He's laying on his bed tapping away at his phone, wearing Roman's hoodie, the hood up on his head and face scrunched up in it.

He's also wearing a pair of short shorts and long socks, it's... it's really very cute. 

He pushes the door open and leans on the doorframe; arms crossed.

"I caught you red hooded" he says making Remus look up with a slight startle.

"Ah, you've caught me. Took ya long enough" he remarks with a smirk.

Roman raises an eyebrow "how long have you been doing this?"

Remus faux thinks making a show of it "hmm" he puts a finger to his chin and taps it in 'thought' "it maaaaay have been, let's see..."

Roman snickers "Rem, c'mon."

"Fiiine" he sticks out his tongue "about a month before we started our real relationship."

Roman smiles softly as he steps into Remus' room; kicking the door closed behind him.

"You"- he starts and sits on the bed to lean into Remus' space to nuzzle their noses together -"are an incredible softie sometimes."

Remus beams "ya better not tell anyone, I've got a reputation to uphold!"

Roman laughs "no you don't, you're the most unpredictable person anyone has ever met."

"True!" he chirps before pecking Roman's nose.

Roman takes another look at the clothes Remus is wearing "you look good in my hoodie, and you know you could have just asked to wear it."

"Pshh" Remus scoffs and waves a dismissive hand "what's the fun in that?"

"Of course, what was I thinking?" He says rolling his eyes.

Remus pecks him again "wanna cuddle until someone comes looking for one of us?"

Roman doesn't have to think about it and lays down to rest his head on Remus' chest.

Remus wraps his arm around Roman's shoulder and taps his phone back to life, he was in the middle of writing something so Roman reads the screen as Remus continues typing.

"Of course you're writing horror smut" he snickers.

"Shush you, I was on a roll before you came in here."

"You stole my sweater you heathen!"

"Shhhshhhshush, I'm writing" Remus says and then blows a raspberry on Roman's cheek making Roman laugh out.

He snuggles closer as Remus continues his story, this is a common thing that they do, it's a nice little bonding thing and it helps each other when they need feedback in the moment.

But if one or both of them happen to fall asleep, then that's fine too.


End file.
